A rectangle is $3$ feet long. The rectangle is also $4$ feet wide. What is its area?
Answer: $3\text{ ft}$ $4\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 feet. The width is 4 feet. Thus the area is $3\times4$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 4 = 12 $ We can also count 12 square feet.